Moving On
by jasper41164
Summary: Tony leaves NCIS 3 months after Twilight
1. Chapter 1

Starts 3 months after Twilight

Chapter 1

Boss?

What is it Dinozzo?

Here reaching him a letter

Whats this?

My resignation I can't do it anymore I need to get away from here

Tony you can't run from it

Boss everything here reminds me of Kate I loved her so much and never got to tell her I have to do this

If your sure

I'm sure

You have to tell Abby I'm not Dinozzo

I figured I'll go tell her now

Tell who what Mcgee asks coming in with Ziva

I resigned Tim take care of everyone

I will we'll miss you Tony

Me too Tim

Ziva take care it was nice working with you

You to Tony

In the lab

Hey Abs can I talk to you

Hey Tony what is it?

I resigned Abs I'm leaving

You can't leave Tony

I have to Abs everything reminds me of Kate I need to

What are you going to do now?

Not sure I call and let you know where I am ok

OK I'll miss you Tony hugging him

Abs can't breath

Sorry make sure you remember to call Tony

I will bye Abby 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 days latter in Indiana at Kates sisters house

Hi Tony come on in

Hi Sam what did you need to talk to me about

Kate had a secret Tony that nobody knew about but us

What was it?

She has a daughter Tony she's 8 we've had her since she was born Kate came and seen her as much as she could and we brought her out to see her as much as we could

Why didn't she tell anyone?

She thought it was safer this way with what she done for a living

Can I see her

Yea that's why we called we want you to be involved in her life you knew apart of Kate we didn't

I want to I was thinking of finding a place here close by anyway for a while

What do yo mean what about your job?

I resigned I couldn't stand being there anymore

What are you going to do now

Whatever I want I have my trustfund from my parents my fathere died a little over a month ago I inherited everything I don't have to worry about that

OK well Tom and Susan should be home soon so you can meet her she's excited to meet you we told her you were coming

I'm looking forward to it does she look like Kate?

Yea almost identitical to her

Sam we're home

In here Tom

Hey Tony

Hey Tom

You knew mommy? Susan asks

Yea I did I worked with her you look like her

I do

Yea you do you just as beautiful as her

I miss her

I miss her too Susan

Can you tell me about her she asks climbing up on his lap

Sure she was brave and kind and always tried to make you fell better when you were having a bad day

Did you love her?

Yea I did just never got the chance to tell her just how much I did

I loved her more than anything

I did too

Later

I better head out I see you later ok Susan

Ok love you Tony

Love you too Susan

Bye Tom Sam

Bye Tony come by anytime and see Susan ok

I will 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A month later Tony at home watching Tv with Susan when theres a knock on the door

Can I help you he asks the cop at the door

Are you Anthony Dinozzo?

Yes I am whats going on?

Theres been an accident a drunk driver plowed into Tom and Samatha Jordans car this evening

Are they ok

I'm afraid they didn't make it Mr Dinozzo I'm sorry

Thanks for letting me know

No problem you were listed as next of kin

Yea they talked to me about it a couple of weeks ago

We're sorry for your loss

THanks

Tony whats wrong? Susan asks

Susan theres been a accident

What kind

A bad one Tom and Sam were hurt bad sweetie

Are they coming home?

No honey they died I'm sorrry

Did they go to be with Mommy

Yea they did

Whos gonna take care of me now she asks with tears running down her face

I'm not sure I'll try to make sure its me ok

OK


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day a knock on Tony's door

Can I help you?

I'm Davis Stevens I was Tom and Sam's lawyer I need to talk to you

Ok come in

Well first I'm sorry for your loss

Thanks whats gonna happen to Susan now

Thats why I'm here Tom and Sam came to me and made out a will a few weeks ago and everything goes to Susan it will be put into a trustfund for her and custody of her goes to you they want you to adopt her as your own they said Susans mom would have wanted it

Ok what do I have to do?

Just sign these papers and I'll get everything started

Ok anything else

No thats all for now when everything is finished I'll let you know

OK thanks

Tony?

Hey Susan what are you doing

Nothin what does adopt mean

It means that your going to be my daughter

You'll be my daddy

Yea are you ok with that

Uh huh can I call you dad

You sure can it would mean everything to me for you to call me dad

I love you daddy

I love you too Susan 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

2 weeks later Tony coming in the bullpen

Dinozzo what are you doing here

I came to see everyone on my way through town

Where are you headed?

A small town in Virginia I bought a bed and breakfast there gonna run it and start fresh

Daddy who's he? Susan asks pulling on his hand

Susan this is Gibbs my old Boss

Dinozzo you have a daughter

I'm Susan Elizabeth Todd

Todd? Gibbs asks

Shes Kates daughter Boss she was living with Kates sister and her husband they died 2 weeks ago and in their will they wanted me to adopt her so I did

She looks like Kate

I know shes just like Kate boss

Tony what are you doing here Mcgee asks

Thats Probie right daddy?

Yep thats Probie Susan

Hi Probie

uh Hi

Hey Ziva

Hi Tony

Your pretty

Thank you and who are you

I'm Suan Elizabeth Todd Tonys Daughter

Oh ok

I adopted her shes Kates daughter

I didn't know she had a daughter Mcgee tells him

Nobody did

Daddy I want to meet Abby

OK come on

In the lab

Hey Abs

Tony I missed you are you back for good

No just visiting

Oh whos this

Abby this is Susan Elizabeth Todd my daughter I adopted her shes Kates daughter she was living with her sister as he tells her everything

Nice to meet you Susan. You look like your mommy

Thank you

So what are you going to do now Tony?

I bought a bed and breakfast in Virginia we're moving there and gonna run it you all will have to come and stay sometime

We will

We better head out we have a long drive ahead of us see you later Abby

Bye Tony Susan she tells them hugging them 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Six years later in Virginia

Dad I'm going to Nicoles for a while

Be careful and be home by 8 no later

Ok love you

Love you too hugging her as the phone rings

Hello?

Tony

Hey Abs how are you doing

Great everyone's back now well except you

Thats great Abby hows Gibbs

Same as usual the new director ended up being a crook tied in with Hamas and other terrorists groups you'll never guess who our new director is

Who?

Jenny she wasn't dead after all it was faked to draw out the leak in the agency

So how are you and Mcgee going?

Great been married 2 years now when are you going to settle down and get married

Abby the only person I ever thought of marrying is gone I have Ellie shes everything I need

I still miss her to Tony but you need to find somebody

I'm happy Abby and my daughters happy I couldn't ask for more

Speaking of Ellie where is she?

She went to Nicoles for a while I'll tell her you called how is the crazy ninja doing?

Same old Ziva her and Palmer seem to have something going on between them not sure

Tell her I said hi and everyone else

I will talk to you later Tony

Bye Abs 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two days later at NCIS

Agent Gibbs may I have a word with you? Jenny asks

What is it Jenny? once hes in her office

This is Agent Williams with the Secret Service Jethro he has a couple of things he needs to explain to us

Agent Williams

Agent Gibbs a little over 6 years ago we got intel that one of our former agents life was in danger so we faked their death and placed them in witness protection now that you have uncovered Vance as being the leak here at NCIS they can come out of hiding now

Ok who is it?

Caitlyn Todd

What you knew Jenny?

No she didn't know it was to dangerous for anyone here to know

Where is she?

Right here Gibbs

Kate?

Yea its me

We missed you Kate

I missed you guys too I'd like to see everyone

Ok but let me talk to them first ok are you coming back to work

No its not me anymore I just wanted everyone to know I was ok and to keep in touch

Ok let me talked to everyone and then you can come down ok

OK

In the bullpen

Mcgee get Abby and Ducky and Palmer up here now

Ok

Hey Bossman what's going on?

Jethro what is it?

Kate's alive she was in witness protection but when Vance was found out it was safe for her to come out of hiding

Kates alive where is she? Abby asks

Abby don't tell her about her sister or brother in law or that Dinozzo has her daughter we'll let him tell her ok

Ok now where is she

Right here Abs

Oh My God your alive Kate she screams and hugs her cutting off her air

Abs can't breath

I missed you so much Kate

I missed you to Abs

Hey Mcgee

Hey Kate I'm happy your alive

Me too

Kate this is Ziva David shes Mossad shes been with us since your placemet

Nice to meet you Ziva

You too Kate they talk about you all the time

Where's Tony?

Uh Abby says not knowing what to say

IS he?

No Kate her left about 3 months after you Gibbs tells her

What why he loved working here

He said it reminded him to much of the woman he loved but never got the chance to tell her so he had to leave

Oh Do you know where he is?

Yea he bought a bed and breakfast in Viginia he runs it now and hes happy

Is he married?

No not married or dating anyone

Tony not dating anyone

Hes not the same Tony anymore Kate

I'd like to see him

We'll tell you the address so you can and Kate the woman he loved just so you know it was you Gibbs tells her

He loved me

No he still loves you Kate

I never knew

You both were to blind to see it Kate

Yea I know

Maybe nows your chance

Do you know anything about my sister Sam and her husband I tried calling her but the phone was disconnected

You'll have to talk to Tony he got pretty close to them after you left Gibbs tells her

Wait he got close to my sister?

Yea he moved out there right after he resigned

He knows about Susan

Yea he does sweet girl Gibbs tells her

You meet her

We all did Kate Tony brought her here once she wanted to see where you worked

I need to find them

Tony is your best bet

I need his address so I can go see him and find out

Ok

Later Gibbs on the phone

Hey Boss

Hey Dinozzo are you setting down?

Yea why?

Tony Kates alive she just left here to come to you we never told her about her sister or that you have Susan

Alive how?

Witness Protection

Thanks for telling me

I just wanted you to be prepared

When should she be here?

Tomorrow probally

Ok thanks again 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Kate coming in the bed and breakfast

Hello my names Ellie how can I help you?

Is Tony here I'm an old friend

Yea hold on Dad somebody's here for you I'm headed to Nicoles see you later

He shouldn't be long

Kate?

Hey Tony I guess Gibbs let you know I was coming

Yea lets go in the office

Its good to see you Kate

You to Tony I've really missed you

You to

Do you know where Sam and Tom and Susan are Tony I need to see them I miss my daughter

Kate Sam and Tom died about 5 1/2 months after you

Oh God how?

A drunk driver they were out for their anniversary he ran a red light and hit them they died instantly

Wheres Susan?

I'm surprised you didn't recongize her Kate

What do you mean recongize her

Kate the girl you talked to out front is Susan

She called you dad and said her name was Ellie

When Sam and Tom died their lawyer came to see me and in the will they wanted me to take Susan and adopt her and I did Ellie is my nick name for her

So her names Dinozzo now

Now its still Todd I couldn't change it it was all she had left of you

Whats she like?

You I see you in her everyday your strength stubbornness shes smart straight A's loves to draw and listen to music

I've missed so much of her life

Theres still plenty left Kate

Thank you Tony

For what?

Raising her

That girl is my whole life Kate shes the only thing I had left of you except my memories

I need to say something to you Tony

OK

I love you Tony after all this time it never went away

I love you to Kate I was going to tell you how I felt that night but never got the chance to pulling her into a kiss

Where do we go from here ?

Lets just take it one day at a time right now ok but first you need to get to know Ellie when she gets back

OK you have and empty room I can rent?

No I have one you can stay in for as long as you want

Tony

Kate your family ok are you hungry?

Actually I'm starved

Ok come on

While their eating

How did you meet Sam? Kate asks

I met her at your funeral and we stayed in touch right after I resigned she called and wanted to know if I could come out there I got a flight that night and was there the next day. She told me about Susan and I met her a little later and we talked about you. I bought a house there and spent as much time with Susan as I could I would babysit so they could go out. Or if they had meetings the night they were killed I was watching Susan and the police came to inform me about the accident. Two weeks later we moved here.

I want to talk to her Tony

I'll call and have her come home just take it slow Kate

I will

I'll call now taking out his phone

Hello?

Hey Steve it Tony can you tell Ellie to come home I need to talk to her

Sure is everything ok

Yea everything's fine

OK talk to you later

Shes coming Kate 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dad I'm home Ellie says coming in

In the office Ellie

Dad was that who I think it was?

Who do you think it is Ellie?

Mom?

Yea she was in witness protection its safe for her now she wants to see you

I'm scared dad

Ellie theres nothing to be scared of

What if she doesn't like me

Ellie she loves you ok

OK

I'll go get her ok stay here

Kate shes waiting you ready

Yea but what if she doesn't like me Tony

So much alike she said the same thing about you Kate come on it'll be fine

Ellie this is your mom Kate

Hi she says shyly

Hi Ellie your so beautiful

Thank you so are you

Thanks

Your both beautiful you look like each other I'll leave you guys alone

Why did you leave? Ellie asks

Lets set down and I'll tell you

Ok

There was a terrorist after our team and he was targeting me so the secret service faked my death it was safer for you to stay where you were nobody knew about you and I couldn't let anything happen to you

You mean Ari? Aunt Ziva's brother

Yes Ari but who's Aunt Ziva?

Shes on Uncle Gibbs team you

Oh the dark haired girl she's Ari sister?

Half he was going to KIll Gibbs and she killed him

Oh

Are you staying?

Yea your dad gave me a room here you know its weird for me to call him that

Hes my dad the only one I've ever had and I couldn't have a better on

Hes an amazing guy

Do you love him?

I do we're going to take it one day at a time and see where it takes us 


End file.
